real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie
Sophie was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas and Survivor: Revival. Seen as the beauty queen of her tribe, Sophie was a big hand in most of the decisions in the tribe, getting a lot of attention by the boys and using advantage of that. She manipulated Dean into blindsiding Zane, who were mates, which backfired at her as a result that she got voted out. In Revival, Sophie rebuild her relationship with Dean from her original season at the swap. She was also part of the Devil's Angels alliance alongside with Piggy and Zara. Sophie played a strong social game, using her strategy as last season and making sure she stayed loyal to her side. She was also very strong in challenges, winning three individual challenges and being close to winning four. She was idoled out by Taylor's idol play because she was seen as a big threat, leaving the game with the lowest amount of votes against her that season. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Sophie Tribe: The Production Producers Personal Claim to Fame: Having my own webshop called Soph's Shop. Inspiration in Life: Looking at the mirror and knowing that you can be always proud of yourself. Hobbies: Working, talking, getting to know people, travelling, shopping, going out for diner. Pet Peeves: Bad comedy movies, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, spiders. 3 Words to Describe You: Social, Oriented, Flirty. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A huge penthouse, all my friends/family and thousands of vodka! Reason for Being on Survivor: To be honest, I had to apply for it because I lost the competition against a friend of me. The winner of the quiz about ABBA would say what the loser had to do. He told me to apply for this. After all, I'm happy I did because Survivor looks awesome. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: People in real life do like me really fast. Hopefully it means I will be liked here quickly as well and later winning the game? Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Sophie Tribe Designation: Randa Player she respects the most: ❤ Dean ❤ Player she respects the least: Let's not talk bout that! Previous Finishes: 16th. Favorite Past Moment: Taking out Lola, even though she's one of my best friends now, back at that time she was very annoying and she HAD to go. Why Did You Come Back?: I made a mistake with my gameplay last season, if I just stayed calm and quiet I would've reached the merge with no doubt. So this is my second chance and I'll take it with both my hands. Voting History Trivia * On the 31st August 2018, Sophie got married to Dean after three years of dating. They married in a little church together with family and friends, including former Survivor players Harry, Piggy, James and Luna. Dean and Sophie are the first two Survivor players to marry each other. * Sophie is the last person to be voted out before the tribe switch. * At the reunion, Sophie said that she would make it much further if she didn't try to blindside Zane. * She won the most individual challenges as a female with 3.